


Misfire

by shopfront



Category: Leverage
Genre: Interrupted Sex, M/M, Multi, left unsatisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison just wanted a beer. He never expected these sorts of consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

It started with a missing bottle of beer. Elliot's last, of course, and coincidentally the same bottle currently sitting all empty like by Hardison's keyboard.

"_Hardison!_"

"Wasn't me," he yelped automatically, and quickly knocked the bottle into a drawer. "I didn't do it!"

"Why you-" Elliot growled as he rounded the corner. "I heard that!"

"Heard what? There's nothing to hear," Hardison insisted, right up until Elliot grabbed his collar and yanked him to his feet. "Hey!"

It all sort of went downhill from there and devolved into their half sentence bickering, until Hardison wasn't really sure what they were actually saying, only that he was left feeling a little overly indignant. Considering it was rather his fault and all.

"Would you two knock it off?" Nate yelled as he wandered past in the hallway, and then punctuated it by slamming the door to Hardison's office on his return walk when they were still going at it.

It was all a really simple misunderstanding in the end. Hardison tried to explain, he did, only they were all het up in each other's faces and he may or may have just been watching porn in his downtime (in his office, in their headquarters, but whatever man, don't judge.) So really, he could have cleared it up right quick, only they'd never been all that good at talking things through. Instead they got all snarly and grabby with each other until someone won, and, well, it wasn't exactly unconducive to sex once Little Hardison had got them thinking on the right track.

He'd never exactly contemplated kissing Elliot (well, okay, maybe not _never_, but it was just that once and they both kind of drunk and celebrating some sports team winning some game that Hardison couldn't for the life of him remember in the morning), but if he _had_, he would have expected him to go at it like it was a fight: all aggressive and whatever.

Which he was doing, in a way, but he had a bit of a considerate streak in there too, because Hardison was sort of, maybe, kind of liking it.

Even when Elliot pushed him back against the desk and stripped off his shirt and then ran his hands all possessive like all over him while Hardison rather obliging let himself be pushed down.

He was cool with that. It was pushy, but it was sort of gentle. Like, he kept holding the back of Hardison's head, so he didn't bash his head when Elliot pushed down against him with his entire body.

But it was just because he was a nice guy, and he had stolen the man's last beer; that was, like, the only reason. He's not normally into this. He swears.

And, you know, if he reciprocated by unbuttoning Elliot's shirt, well. Turn about is fair play and all that.

Then there was some thrusting and a little moaning, and definitely some kissing. With tongue. Hardison was really starting to appreciate the value of Elliot's tongue, for possibly the first time in his entire life. Then Elliot pulled Hardison's belt off and undid his pants and shoved one hand in, and hell, there were sparks firing behind his eyelids or something because a talented tongue apparently wasn't the only talent Elliot was hiding.

Then, with his other hand, Elliot hitched one of Hardison's legs up around his hips so he could slide Hardison further back across the desk. Hardison was just gearing up to pull back and tell Elliot that he was really enjoying all of this, whatever this was, but that he wasn't a girl and he was neither flexible enough, light enough, nor really inclined to wrap his legs around Elliot's fucking waist, when he heard the door open.

"Have either of you- ooh, pretty bodies."

"Oh god!" he squeaked, and then scowled at himself.

"Parker," Elliot growled into Hardison's shoulder, and dropped his leg.

Parker stood in the corner and grinned at them while they looked back, and then she kicked the door shut behind her and clapped.

"Parker gets to play," she announced and, walking a few steps further into the room, she stripped off her shirt.

"Thank fuck," Elliot said, and rolled off Hardison and to the side.

"Parker, yay," Hardison replied, and okay, it was a little half-hearted but he was feeling a little baffled just then. He tried to stand up straight and regain his dignity, only, without Elliot's weight pinning him to the desk, his pants promptly lost the battle to stay on his hips and fell down to tangle around his feet.

"You've kind of, got like a, thing. There." Elliot reached over and dipped his fingers in the top of Hardison's boxers to pull out some shreds of paper that had previously been littering his desk. And if his hand lingered a little too long against the top of Hardison's arse now that Parker was in the room, well, Hardison wasn't going to say anything. That shit could get embarrassing.

Parker squealed and wiggled excitedly and reached for the top button of her pants, and Hardison and Elliot smiled at her expectantly and slid a little further away from each other.

Parker frowned.

"You stopped," she said. "That's no fun."

Then she picked up her top and left.

Hardison blinked. Elliot cursed.

Then they eyed each other sideways, out of the corners of their eyes. Like they could pretend they weren't really doing it. Sure. Hardison could roll with that.

Elliot narrowed his eyes and then dropped them until they were about level with Hardison's dick, so Hardison licked his lips, and then Elliot turned and took a half step back towards him, thank you-

"Why is Parker walking around half-naked?" Sophie asked, her head mostly turned back towards the corridor until Parker was out of her line of sight. "Oh my god! I'm, ah, so sorry?"

Elliot growled, tugged the open front of his shirt together, and strode past her with as much dignity as he could muster, leaving Hardison standing bare-chested in his own office with his pants around his ankles and a really big erection. And Sophie.

"I am really so, so sorry," Sophie whispered, and started backing out of the room on her toes.

"Sorry about what?" Nate grumbled behind her, and then paused, doing a double-take. "Oh for the love of- Could somebody around here please wear some clothes!"

"Hey, Sophie is fully dressed! And she looks lovely by the way. That's a beautiful dress, it's a great colour on you." Hardison smiled and shrugged and then crossed his arms because he was cold, dammit, not because he was self-conscious.

"Aw, thank you Hardison," Sophie said, and then stood there and grinned some more, like she was waiting for more compliments.

"And shoes," he continued. "Really nice shoes. Do you have a handbag that goes with that?"

"Leave the man alone!" Elliot's voice - and then his footsteps - echoed down the hall, making Sophie jump, and Nate roll his eyes and walk off.

"Yeah," Parker's voice followed, only sort of strange and footstep-less. Actually... no. It sounded like she was shut inside the broom closet a few doors down, which was ridiculous. Except, well. Parker. "Or else!"

Hardison nodded a little frantically, and Sophie clamped a hand over her mouth, and finally backed all the way out and shut the door behind her, her eyes wide and apologetic. Once she was gone, Hardison tipped his head back at the ceiling and tried to resist the urge to really wail.

"Why? What have I done - lately - to deserve this? Why me?"

"Because you stole my last fucking beer," came the rejoinder through the door, and then Elliot's footsteps passed it and faded away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda for the beta


End file.
